Concrete Angel
by Kyuuzie
Summary: Kagome is abused by her boyfriend but will she tell someone before it's too late? And what is so suspicious about Inuyasha and Miroku yes the pervert! Rated for mentions of rape, abuse and language. R&R please!


**I don't own Inuyasha... so don't bother trying to sue me!! Oh or the song _'Concrete Angel'_ but the plot is mine, and the spoem too! so don't take it without asking permission from me first!!**

**Inuyasha: Thank Kami she doesn't**

**Fyawkes: Hey...**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, that wasn't nice (mumbles) Although it's true.**

**Inuyasha: See Kagome, you agree with me.**

**Fyawkes: She agrees with what? **

**.:Inu and Kags walk off:. **

* * *

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

A 16 year old Kagome Higurashi walked down the street, her head down and carrying the many things she normally brought to school. She looked across the street to where her best friend's house was. At the door, she saw Miroku, her friends boyfriend, standing, hand's in his pocket, waiting for Sango. She walked out of the house and pecked Miroku on the cheek. Kagome smiled gloomily. She wished _her_ relationship with _her_ boyfriend, Kouga, was like that, but it was _far_ from it.

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

"HEY KAGOME!! WAIT UP!!" Sango called as she caught up with her best friend, Miroku panting behind her. Sango frowned as she saw what Kagome was wearing. The exact same dress and jumper as yesterday, and the day before. It was a yellow dress, long enough to cover her thighs. It went down to her knees, maybe a bit further and covered the top of her arms completely. The jumper was a baby blue turtleneck.

"Hey, Kags, why are you wearing that dress again?" Miroku asked. It seemed _he_ noticed again.

Kagome seemed to jump at the question. "K-Kouga said... h-he likes it." Kagome stuttered out. It was hard to think of that bastard for the time being, _and_ what he did to her last night.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other at the same time. "Well, we'd better hurry. Inuyasha would be waiting at school, huh?" Sango said, watching for her friends reaction. Kagome smiled and picked up the pace a bit. She had known Inuyasha ever since he moved into the town. His father was one of her mother's work associates. Kagome and Inuyasha were introduced at a work party, at the age of 10, becoming fast and best friends because of their boredom (sp?)

* * *

Soon, the trio arrived at school, just in time to see a pair of fluffy dog ears on top of a silver head exit a car. Kagome ran over to him and jumped on his back, covering his eyes and nose, knowing he could sniff her out. 

"Hmm... I wonder who it could be..." Inuyasha said, almost sarcastically. He placed his arms around the back of the girl, tickling her, causing her to squeak and jump, or attempt to, off of the inu-hanyou's (half dog demon) back. "Oh! So it _is_ you Kagome."

Kaome hit him lightly, playing around. She laughed as Inuyasha whined and staggered around, cluctching his arm, as if he was wounded. _'It's great to see Kago-chan laughing.'_ he thought _'She hardly ever does anymore. She never talks to me either. Something really must be bothering her to act like that. She's normally bubbly and hard to keep under control -well when she's not spitting like a dragon... Now, she's all "I'm so sad" all the time... Something really big must be going on to keep her like this.'_

"Hey, Kags, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"What about?"

"Well, you see-" just before Inuyasha could finish, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of school.

"Talk to me later about it Inu!" Kagome said. She pulled his arm to enter the school building.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

It was beginning to get sweltering hot in the classroom. Kagome took off her jumper, placing it on the back of her chair. Rolling up her sleeves, Kagome pulled back her hair also, placing it in a low ponytail, just at the base of her neck. She sighed and got back to work. The teacher sitting at the desk, looked around the classroom. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Kagome. The girl was always working hard and hardly ever smiled any more like she did the years before. The teachers eyes flew to Kagome's neck, where a bruise was standing out clearly from her pale complexion.It was as if a hand had been placed around her neck and squeezed, tight. The techer watched as Kagome touched her neck. The girls eyes widened and she pulled the jumper back on. She touched her neck again and a brief flash of pain flew in the girls eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

Kagome sighed as she continued to work. Sometimes, she wished she was never born into this cruel world, where her boyfriend would abuse her. She wouldn't tell anyone about it, no. Her family would only move so Kouga wouldn't catch and kill her, and Kouga would probably chase after her and kill her if he ever found out she told someone anyway.

Sighing, Kagome went back to her work. She was almost finished and she had to go soon. She had a dentist appointment soon. Putting her last answer down, Kagome counted down the last few seconds before the bell.

_'5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1...' BRRRRINNNG BRRRRINNNG BRRRRINNNG_

The bell rang, signalling for Kagome to go.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

**(Later on after school...)**

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome said as Inuyasha left the house, he turned towards her, rolling his eyes and waited for Kagome to fly into them. Kagome did just that and Inuyasha spun her around. Soon, he tripped, but twisted in the air to take the force. Kagome landed on top of him, and both of the burst out laighing. As they calmed down, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They were the most beautiful and unique colour that she had ever seen. The golden irises shone like gold and his slitted pupils were one of a kind. She was entranced as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes locked with Kagome's. Her eyes were chocolate brown, but they were dark and mysterious at times, like when they had an argument. His eyes flicked down to Kagome's lips. He had wanted to taste them for so long, wondering if they were as sweet as her strawberry and cream scent. Inuyasha's tongue flicked out to wet his slightly dry lips

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes flick down to her lips and she almost sighed in relief. He wanted the same thing she did. She saw him lick his lips and her stomach flipped as she saw his head coming closer and closer to hers. She bent down the last few millimetres to finally claim his lips.

As they kissed, Inuyasha was sure he felt an electric shock, but not bad, caress him. It was so sudden how they kissed but Inuyasha took advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss. He nibbled Kagome's bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Inuyasha won. Breaking apart for air, Kagome smiled slightly. Inuyasha had been he crush for the last few years but she had never told him. not that she was scared, but he _was_ her best friend and if that was what he wanted them to be, she would let him. (A/N: OMFG... I've just read this. It sounds soooo sappy and kinda limey)

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

"Kagome... A-Aishiteru( I love you)..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome's eyes widened and her heartbeat increased. Did Inuyasha really just say...

"Aishiteru Inuyasha" Kagome replied, kissing him once again.

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

**_Concrete Angel_**

_'She/He loves me...'_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

As Kagome entered her house, she turned on the light, only to see her boyfriend, Kouga standing there.

"W-what are you doing here Kouga?" Kagome asked, her voice seemed to fail her as she noticed the menacing look and the waves of anger from her "boyfriend"(note speechmarks). He took another step towards her, forcing her to take a step backwards. "Kouga, I asked what you were doing here." Kagome said again, her voice strenghtening.

"Do _I_ need permission to enter your house now, bitch?" Kouga asked, his brown wolf tail twitching, clearly showing his annoynce.

Kagome took one look into his icey blue eyes and slowly backed away from him. Slowly, but steadily, Kagome watched the whites of his eyes bleed to red and his irises turn green. As if in slow motion, Kagome moved for the door, heading towards the kitchen but, just as she turned away, Kouga took that chance to strike. Knocking a blow to the back of her head, Kouga growled, then said:

"Why, my dear bitch, is there a smell of mutt on you?" Kouga asked sarcastically "How many FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SEE HIM, ESPECIALLY BEHIND MY BACK?!" Kouga shouted out, causing Kagome to flinch. "Well, bitch, we may need to just teach you a lesson."

Kagome screamed as Kouga ripped off her jumper, exposing the bruises and cuts he had given her before. Grabbing her arms, Kouga forced Kagome on all fours. Then, he ripped off her skirt and panties and forced himself into her. Kagome scremed in pure pain as Kouga moved in and out mercilessly. He grunted and groaned as he moved then, feeling as though he was about to release, he positioned his mouth over her right shoulder so he could mark her as his mate. Forcing himself into her once more, he exploded, biting down on her shoulder marking her as his mate(A/N: YTF did I do _that_). Kagome screamed out again as Kouga bit her. The pain was so...(place good word here). She could see the darkness around the edge of her vision. She felt so faint so she succumbed to the darkness.

_**

* * *

The neighbours hear but they turn out the light **_

The neighbours sighed again as they hard the screams. The newest couple had to have been fighting again from the sounds of it. They wouldn't check, oh no, for the male was a demon, and they were known as reckless creatures who would kill you without a second thought. Unluckily, the demons mate was a human. And they had a -somehow- sully human daughter. They had known the girl since she was a baby. Kagome Higurashi. She was a very beautiful and talented young girl, always bubbly and cheerful. They knew of her best-friend, the inu-hanyou, Inuyasha, and her long years of crushes on him. They saw the special moment the two shared just a few moments ago. Yes, they watched the girl grow up to become the person that they thought she was, and helped her through many tough times.

Turning off the light's, they went to sleep...

* * *

**_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_**

"Bitch, did I tell you that you could damn fall asleep?" Kouga growled out as he extracted himself from her. Kagome's answer was a grunt so he slapped her, digging his claws into her side and pulled them out, causing her to bleed a lot. Kouga growled and slapped Kagome again, this time around the face, leaving scratches there too.

_'Somebody... anybody...'_

_**When morning come's it'll be too late**_

_'Inuyasha... onegai(please)... help me...' _Kagome cried out in her head before she welcomed the darknes...

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

Inuyasha froze as he heard Kagome's voice echo throughout his head. He turned back around, looking in the direction he had just ran from. Kagome had said her parents (mum and new step father) were away on some course or a honey moon... something like that. So what would be calling him to her...

**_'KOUGA!'_**

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

Running towards his newfound loves house, Inuyasha's heartbeat increased as he thought of the possibilities of finding Kagome unharmed. Kouga was known for his recklessness over girlfriends feelings. Seeing the house in view, Inuyasha slowed down slightly, only to pick up the smell of blood and close death. Picking up speed again, Inuyasha entered the house, knocking down the door. The smell of blood assulted his nose, and he followed, only to see a sight he hadn't seen since his mothers death a few years ago. There, on the floor was a woman, more specifically, Kagome. Her abdominal area and legs had claw marks all over them, her face had several claw marks tearing the pale skin. Her eyes were closed, but as Inuyasha whined, they cracked open to reveal lifeless, dull, pain-filled brown eyes. She looked over at the hanyou and smiled slightly.

"Hey Inu..." she whispered, but his dog ears were able to pick up the soft sounds. "I'm so... so-sorry I... didn't tell... you or-" she paused, as the coughs came, great hacking ones that deemed her fate. Blood flew from her mouth as she coughed, spraying her lips and chin with the red liquid. "I'm sorry Inu... I'm not afraid... to die... I don't think... that I am." she said slowly, breathing deeply. Inuyasha could hear the air rattling in her lungs. He knew she was dying, the scent of death was clinging to her beautiful strawberry and cream scent. His breath began to become laboured as he thought of her dying.

"Kagome... no... you're not gonna die... I love you too much." Inuyasha said as he picked up a phone and knelt by her. "You can't die... I'm calling the hospital and the police."

He picked up the phone, dialed the emergencies number and told them everything he could. Hanging up the phone, Inuyasha clutched Kagome's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He talked to her, trying to keep her awake, about the old days when they were kids. When they would do things together.

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

He told he all about his crush on her since he was about 12 and how he wouldn't show it, no matter what. He forced her to reply to him, no matter how hard it was just to do that.

A flash of blue and red flew past the window. _'Finally'_ Inuyasha thought as he rushed outside, telling them where to bring the stretcher and tell the police of the situation. They seemed not to be shocked as Inuyasha mentioned Kouga Ookami, Kagome's boyfriend. They told him that they had been after '_wolf boy_' for ages for mentions crimes of rape and atempted murder. Now they had definate proof to place him in jail for a LONG time.

The stretcher carrying Kagome rushed outside, bringing her bloody body into the vehicle. Inuyasha excused himself, then rushed over to Kagome, taking her soft hand into his.

"Inu..." she whimpered., taking deep breaths. "I... lied. I'm scared... I'm re- 'cough' really... scared. I don't... wanna die Inu... please..."

He clutched her hand tighter, letting her know he was still there. He walked along with the stretcher towards the ambulance, hopping in the back once one of the paramedic told him that it was alright. He stayed with her until they reached the hospital, where they took her to the operating theatre.

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

Inuyasha sat there, waiting for Sango and Miroku. He had called them, just after Kagome had left for surgery. The doctors had continually told him Kagome was going to be fine... but he couldn't help but think... what if she-

_'NO!' _He shouted at himself _'No thoughs like that. Kagome won't die. She shouldn't...'_

Just then, the doors opposite him flew open and Inuyasha stood quickly, thinking it was the doctor but sat back down, recognising Sango and Miroku. They both looked horrible. Sango's eyes were rimmed by red and Miroku's hair had lossened from its usual dragon tail. Sango took one lok at Inuyasha's ashened face and burst into tears again, just when she thought she had cried herself out. She sank slowly to the floor, Miroku coming down with her, his arms surrounding her in comfort. He kissed her forhead and rocked her gently, side to side. Kagome and Sango's parents had been best friends, causing the two girls to be together since day one. Their bond was so strong, it was as though they were sisters.

Inuyasha looked at the two, his own eyes brimming with tears, but he didn't let them go. No, he wanted to be strong, for his friends and for Kagome, and also... to assure himself. He gnawed his lip, wishing he had Kagome, his mother's (who is dead. she died a year or two ago) -heck, even Shippo's- ams wrapped around him in a comforting hug. Just for someone to hug and love him in the time of crisis he was in at the moment.

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

Three hours later found the gang of seven, now including Souta(who was at Shippo's), Shippo and Kagome's parents who had rushed back from their holiday. Sango had fallen asleep crying in Miroku's arms, Inuyasha had Shippo cradled to his chest. Heck, the fox demon may be annoying, but Kagome would want that. Souta was over with his parents, both of them on either side of him. He had fainted and gone into shock when he heard of Kagome's condition. You might think sisters and brothers don't get along, but Kagome and Souta were like... peanut butter and jam. They stuck togeter, although there was a bit of teasing and things between the two.

The doctor **(Kiyoushi)** came through the doors, causing Inuyasha and Kagome's parents to spring up, carrying the child that was with them, waking up Sango in the process. They took one look at Kiyoushi's face and almost died. Kiyoshi faced was ashened. His eyes were dull, for he had known Kagome personally (a good friend of the family)

"She lost a lot of blood. Her heart was barely beating when she got here." he hesitated for a moment, wondering how they would take the news, then continued while a tear rolled down his check. "She didn't make it."

Inuyasha fell to the ground, his eyes wide. He looked over at Miroku and shook his head, telling him that Kagome was gone. Miroku's eyes widened and he slumped back in his chair in his chair, shocked. Sango looked back and forth between the two boys. "What's wrong? What happened! Tell me!"

Dr. K walked up to Sango and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. She's gone." A scream echoed through the hospital walls as Sango cried into Kiyoshi's shirt. Miroku walked over to the hugging pair and pulled Sango to him, rubbing circles on her back trying to console her. Miroku cried silently too, hugging Sango close to him, not believing that their friend was actually gone.

For an hour they stayed in the waiting room; Sango crying into Miroku's chest, Inuyasha sobbing in his chair and Souta sitting in the middle of the hall with a distant look in his eyes. It was about 2:00 am when they left.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

Everyone stood crowded around the small monument for Kagome. There was a small statue of an angel that represented Kagome in so many ways, it was as if it was a replication of her. The casket containing her body was to one side, allowing people to go up and say their last words for her.

Inuyasha stood infront of the small crowd that came to see Kagome for one last time. He bowed hs head, hoping no one saw his tears before standing up straight again.

"Um... I was one of Kagome's best friends and she used to write a lot of poems. She started when her father died, I found one that she gave to me when she found out my mother died. The thing is, it suits her too. It's titled '_An angel went to heaven today.'_

_God sent me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_He sent me an angel_

_To heal my broken heart_

_She was always there_

_To stop all my cries_

_To hug me and love me and_

_wipe tears from my eyes_

_She had to go back though_

_To the clouded skies above_

_And I send her off with lots of love_

_That angel was special to me_

_Close and dear_

_She was like a soul mate_

_Much comfort when near_

_Never harming a single soul_

_She's gone now, placed back in her role_

_She is my angel now and forever_

_And one day, sometime we shall be together_ **(A/N: That was the FIRST poem I've written all year!)**

Inuyasha sat back down, his eyes close to keep the stream of tears from falling. Miroku squeezed his shoulder in understandment. Kagome had been there for them all the time, whether good or bad, she stuck with them through it all.

_**Her name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Soon the burial was over, only Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were left. Inuyasha smirked as he turned and walked through Miroku. He stepped forward, only to see a girl with black hair and bright mysterious brown eyes shining at him. He smirked as she ran forward into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He spun her around, causing her to giggle. He set her down, facing her and lifted her face to his. Then, gently he placed his lips over hers in a gentle, but passionate kiss. They parted, only to have Kagome ask,

"How?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How are you able to... to just come here. I thought you were alive."

"Kagome, I'm your guardian angel. Whaddya think. The big guy said it was time, so I had to let nature take it's course. All the records of me will be deleted, like I never existed and peoples memories will be slightly altered... although Wolf boy's still goin' to jail. To tell you the truth Kags, I never expected you to die, nor me to fall in love with you. Kagome, I- I love you..."

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back, before kissing him slightly. Then she grabbed his hand and the two set off to their destination.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

Sango and Miroku sat looking up at the stars... just admiring them. Suddenly, as if by magic, a new star was placed right by a small star. They both twinkled merrily, shining brighter than many of the larger ones doted around in the sky.

"I wonder if that's Kagome now. A star, so she can watch us..." Sango whispered quietly, so quiet, Miroku almost didn't catch it. Miroku nodded, showing his understanding, then smiled slightly.

_'I guess Inuyasha was able to complete his mission just fine...' _he mussed to himself _'Now if only I could complete mine...'_ he looked at Sango, her brown hair fanned all around her face. She looked at him and cocked her head slightly

"Is there something wrong Miroku?" She asked

He shook his head, dispelling any bad thoughts from her head, and sighed, staring up at the stars.

* * *

_**Deleted scene...**_

**Soon the burial was over, only Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were left. Inuyasha smirked as he turned and walked through Miroku. He stepped forward, only to see a girl with black hair and bright mysterious brown eyes shining at him. He smirked as she ran forward into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He spun her around, causing her to giggle. He set her down, facing her and lifted her face to his. Then, gently he placed his lips over hers in a gentle, but passionate kiss. They parted, only to have Kagome ask,**

**"How?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How are you able to... to just come here. I thought you were alive."**

**"Kagome, I'm your guardian angel. Whaddya think. The big guy said it was time, so I had to let nature take it's course. All the records of me will be deleted, like I never existed and peoples memories will be slightly altered... although Wolf boy's still goin' to jail. To tell you the truth Kags, I never expected you to die, nor me to fall in love with you. Kagome, I- I love you..."**

**"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back, before kissing him slightly. Then she grabbed his hand and the two set off to their desti---- "**

"Wait... so you're gonna tell me you've been here since I was 10?"

"Yup."

Then she grabbed his hand and the two set off to their desti---" Wow... that really must have been a long time..."

"Not really. You were there to entertain me."

Then he grabbed her hand, pulling her to their destination.

**(The bold is the ORIGIONAL text in the story...)**

**_THE END!!!!!!_**

**OK so that's the end of that story... I think that's the longest one that I've written so far... OMG!!!**

**OK sorry if here are any spelling mistakes**

**Inu & Kag: YOU KILLED HER/ME?????!!!!!!!!!**

**Fyawkes: At least you were able to admit your love for each other!**

**Everyone: -.-;;**

**Fyawkes: Whaat??**

**Leo: Thanks... please, just REVIEW!!! Other wise, you're all really mean... first to review gets... INUYASHA!**

**Fyawkes: Umm... just so that you don't get confuzzled... Inuyasha is a GUARDIAN ANGEL so is Miroku (yes... he IS a lecherous monk on the series so why not an angel??) They both were sent to look after someone. Inu got Kagz, Roku got Sango! OK?? well... if not GET OVER IT!**

**Everyone: O.o;;**

**Should we write one for Miroku and Sango? Or leave it at that?**

* * *

Hey... Wanna suprise?? 

Look down...

down...

down...

down...

down...

See the button?

Now PUSH IT!


End file.
